People conduct transactions with many different merchants for acquiring many different types of goods and services. Merchants, who are purveyors of these goods and services, often perform transactions in person with their customers at a point of sale location. However, such merchants may have very little access to information about the overall shopping habits of their customers, and even less access to information about the shopping habits of potential customers. Accordingly, it can be difficult for merchants to obtain information that could assist the merchants in growing and improving their businesses, such as information related to goods and services that their customers are likely to purchase together.